The invention relates to a motor vehicle having components which are impinged upon by an air flow, wherein the air flow is created while driving the motor vehicle.
In a motor vehicle disturbing tonal noises can arise as a result of the air flow circulating around or through components, or as a result of the flow of air through gaps, in particular in the forward region of the motor vehicle, respectively, while driving.
In the case of a corresponding sound level of these disturbing noises, the noises can be transmitted all the way into the vehicle interior, thus representing an impediment to the comfortable noise level in the vehicle interior. The disturbing tonal noises can be perceived as a whistling sound.
These disturbing noises are created on sharp edges, for example. Sharp edges can be joint burrs, which for example, are caused by tooling. The intensity of the disturbing tonal noises depends in particular on component-specific tolerances.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle in which disturbing noises created by virtue of the air flow while driving are avoided.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention having components which are impinged by an air flow. The air flow is created while driving the motor vehicle. The respective component has at least one so-called sharp edge, that is to say that the edge is not rounded. The edge is configured in particular as a joint burr.
At least one spoiler element is advantageously provided, or a plurality of spoiler elements are advantageously provided. The respective number of spoiler elements present is configured in front of and/or behind at least one edge that is present on the respective component that is impinged by the air flow. The respective number of spoiler elements present adjoins at least one edge that is present on the respective component that is impinged by the air flow. The respective number of spoiler elements is disposed and/or shaped such that the air flow that impacts the respective spoiler element is dispersed in a non-uniform manner.
The arrangement of spoiler elements according to sharp component edges can advantageously be applied when the air flow flows through a gap in which a sharp edge is configured, or when the component around which the air flow circulates is located in a passage opening of a flow duct for supplying cooling air in the region of the front bumper in the forward region of a motor vehicle.
In one advantageous embodiment, the component around which the air flow circulates is a louver or a radiator grill, and/or the component of the motor vehicle according to the invention around which the air flow circulates serves for deflecting the air flow in the passage opening.
The louver advantageously has an encircling frame. Webs are disposed between an upper frame portion and a lower frame portion. Passage openings are present between neighboring webs. The passage openings can be opened or closed by pivotable lamellae.
The webs of the louver in each case advantageously have two side walls which are mutually disposed in a V-shaped manner and are interconnected at one end thereof and at the associated opposite end thereof are mutually spaced apart.
In one advantageous embodiment, the respective side wall in each case has one end face, wherein on the respective end face in each case one external and in each case one internal edge are configured, wherein at least one edge is a sharp edge.
A required number of spoiler elements is configured in each case on in each case one internal face of the respective side wall, so as to adjoin the respective internal edge, the arrangement and/or number and/or geometry of said spoiler elements being chosen such that a non-uniform release of an air flow that circulates around the edges on the end faces of the side walls is performed.
In another advantageous embodiment, a required number of spoiler elements corresponding to the spoiler elements that are provided on the internal face of the respective side wall is configured in each case on in each case one external face of the respective side wall, so as to be in front of the respective external edge. The arrangement and/or number and/or geometry of the spoiler elements being chosen such that a non-uniform release of an air flow that circulates around the edges on the end faces of the side walls is performed.
In one advantageous embodiment, the respective spoiler element in a plan view of the end faces of the side walls is rectangular and in a cross-sectional view is triangular.
The spoiler elements that are configured as protrusions are advantageously disposed at regular spacings or at irregular spacings on the respective internal face of the respective side wall.
Opposite protrusions are advantageously disposed in gaps on the respective internal face of the respective side wall, such that one opposite protrusion points toward an intermediate space between two neighboring protrusions.
In one advantageous embodiment, opposite protrusions are disposed so as to be mutually level in terms of height.
The respective pivotable lamella advantageously has mutually spaced apart lateral portions, wherein in a closed position of the respective pivotable lamella, while forming a gap, an external face of the respective lateral portion of the respective pivotable lamella lies opposite an end face of an associated side wall of a neighboring web.
An air flow that invades the respective gap advantageously impacts the respective number of protrusions present which is configured behind the respective internal edge of the respective end face of the respective side wall.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.